Furor
by BitterMuse
Summary: SasuSaku AU. "That bitch raped me!" Rocky Horror's got nothing on this.
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

_Do I make you nervous?_

* * *

"There's only so many ways of deception," Sakura started, looking towards the bar with a smirk, "and this is the best way to do it."

Ino nodded. "True, and hey, with the way he's been drinking all night he might even sleep with _you._"

Sakura glared.

Ino hid a grin behind her drink.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, so it's simple right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just get him to sign, get a drop of blood, and a strand of hair."

They both looked to the bar where their target was consuming his twenty-something shot of the night.

Ino turned backed to her friend, "Ready?"

Sakura turned and caught her devious look, she rolled her eyes, "Ya, ya, I'll meet up with you later. Have fun with Shika." At this, she winked.

Ino gasped, "WHAT THE FUCK? NO-

"Bye Ino!" and with that Sakura sat down with her target.

Ino glowered and then decided that it was about time she reported back to Shikimaru.

-x-

When she sat down beside her target – Sasuke Uchiha- she knew not to waste her time. They had quite a record of information on him, everything from his mannerisms to his life story, so she made sure to be blunt.

And maybe, more importantly, act drunk.

(Though at this point…she kind of was)

She could see he was beyond pissed drunk and decided to be direct. _I've got nothing to lose. _It was true, she really didn't. They could always go with plans A-Z and complete their mission that way but the opportunity arose therefore she took it.

She turned towards him. "Hey, I'm Sakura."

He shot her a brief glance. "Hn. Sasuke."

She nodded, "So…" she sighed, pretending to be frustrated, "Screw it, I'm drunk and horny – he smirked – wanna do it?"

He didn't even spare her a glance.

A slight silence then…"meet me by the washrooms, I'll be there in 5" with that, he called the bar tender over, asking about his tab.

Sakura left for the washrooms, deciding to enter the female one and do a quick prep. She swallowed the sleeping potion as it had no effect on her but once he got a taste, he's pass out in a matter of 10 minutes. She removed her coat and unhooked her bra, leaving her in a tank top, mini skirt, and heels. Seeing her nipples perk through her top she decided that she didn't need her panties either and disposed of them as well, hearing the sound of footsteps outside she decided her target had arrived.

Stepping out, he immediately pushed her against the wall, roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth, she moaned, eagerly sucking on his slick tongue, saliva mixing. He grinded his covered groin against hers, pressing her ass into the wall.

"Ohh" she moaned against him as he groped her, pulling on her hair, placing wet kisses along her neck and then squeezing her breasts. He quickly moved his hand under her barely-there mini skirt and kneaded her plump flesh, moving her against him, thrusting his pelvis. She did quick work of undoing his jeans and squeezing his balls. He groaned, thrusting into her hand as she pumped his soft length, quickly getting on her knees, he grabbed the back of her head, roughly fucking her mouth as she tried to take his 10 inch cock. He groaned while she teased his balls and deep throated him. With a final two thrusts, his balls smacked against her face, and he shook, cum seeping from the corner of her lips.

She got up, against the wall again, but wrapping her legs around his waist, he wasted no time, roughly pushing his cock into her awaiting core. She moaned, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" bouncing on on his cock, riding him as he gripped her ass, guiding her along his slick length, the sound of skin against skin, his cum and her wetness filled the hall, and it was so hot that she rode him faster, begging for release. Suddenly, he slowed, and she knew she had took too much time.

He fell back to the floor, her still on top of him, and his length still inside her. He lay unconscious, but she needed to cum so while he was still hard, she put her knees on both sides of his thighs and moved up and down on his cock, fucking him . His balls smacked against her ass, grabbing her own tits, she fucked him, not caring who could see 'cause _fuck_ his cock inside her pussy felt so full, so thick, she loved his dick.

She rubbed her clit while jumping urgently, her tits bouncing as she did so. She rode him, tightening her pussy, convulsing around his thick length, eager for release. She could feel his cock hitting her fast and hard, her juices running down her thighs, coating his cock, fucking him, milking his seed as she forced all of him inside her. She came all around him, coating his cock with her juices, squirting, and shuddering from the intensity of it all.

Breathing hard and fast, she stayed there, in that dark hallway, lying slack on top of him until she regained her breath. Once she did, she was tempted to do it all over again, but his soft dick was a reminder that he was unconscious, and she couldn't risk waking him up.

Quickly, she pulls a strand of hair from his hand, and encases it into a small vial in her purse. Taking out a needle from the bag, she pricks it against the back of his neck, catches a drop of blood on it, and lets it drop into the vial as well.

Sakura gropes him in an attempt to find his wallet, she finds it in his back pocket, and she firmly cups his butt cheek before she removes the wallet. Sighing dejectedly, she notices that he has no ID or even a credit card with his signature on it. She decided that he's not a complete idiot. He knows he's being hunted, and is taking precautions.

But he's still an idiot.

Hot as hell, but an idiot nonetheless.

She just needs his signature, and this will all be over.

Standing up, she heads for the women's bathroom to grab her coat, not bothering with the rest. She steps over him on the way out, and starts dialing Ino's number.

_The next day…._

_Banging her head against the headboard, she realized __**she **__was the idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Edited Chapter, basics are the same, I'm just moving this story more into the supernatural genre.**

* * *

**II.**

_and then we kiss_

* * *

"You're an asshole."

"You're a bitch."

"Ugh!" Ino storms away, fully intent on going to her bedroom and sleeping. He's not supposed to be here.

Shikimaru follows her anyway.

"What? You give up?"

She scoffs. "You're not worth the effort." Finally, she's in her room, and as she's about to close her door, he steps in, and she stumbles to try and stop him. Fuck. She's drunk. "Ge'out! I'm gon' sleep!" With that, she trips onto the bed.

He rolls his eyes. "Troublesome. Can't hold your liquor?"

"Fuck you!"

He glares at her slightly, canines appearing as he says, "My pleasure."

She mumbles an incoherent response as he jumps into bed next to her. She's too tired to stop him, but she can relocate. "Fine. I'll be sleepin' in Sak's room!" As she slowly and cautiously makes her way from her bed to the bathroom door, she catches a look on his face that could have been called regret. She could be wrong though.

She always seems to be wrong.

He follows her again, growling. "Really. You're such a bitch."

"N youz a fuckin' asshole." She makes it into Sakura's room and grabs a hold of the dresser to keep her steady. This is just another fight, like always, he wants nothing but to make her feel like a failure.

He stops not even an inch behind her, and pulls her hair back roughly. She can feel his claws scraping her scalp. She clings to the dresser as her head snaps back, and her vision blurs. "Ugh." She can barely see a thing as the room spins uncontrollably and she shuts her eyes in an effort to make it stop. There's a light grip on her chest, and her shirt tears.

* * *

Sakura makes her way into the hotel, giving the doorman a slight nod as she waits for the elevator. She can tell he's eyeing her, but that's nothing new. She's pretty, and reasonably bodacious, she's had her fair share of attention. As she waits, she drinks in the sight of him, as much as she can anyway, in her intoxicated state. He's rather hot, she decides upon inspection. With his red hair, and green eyes that remind her or her own emerald orbs. The elevator dings, signaling it's arrival, and when she gets inside, she vaguely wonders how he got a job at a 5 star hotel with such an obvious and huge tattoo on his forehead.

When she starts to ponder more, she realizes she's reached her floor, steps out and heads to her room only to hear the telltale signs of Ino and Shikimaru's lovemaking _(if she can even call it that). _Huffing a bit at the inconvenience, she realizes Ino's room is open, and decides to stay there the night, not even bothering to wonder why they were in _her _room of all places.

Unfortunately, the rooms are right beside each other, and they're not exactly quiet.

She thinks Shika's howls are louder though.

Hearing the moans radiating through the walls, she thinks back to Sasuke, and distractedly runs her hands across her breasts as she sits on the bottom of the bed. Reaching under her shirt, she closes her eyes, and starts kneading her breast, all the while listening to the clash of furniture and squeaking of the bed in the next room. Her other hand goes past her skirts waistline and inside to stroke her slit, slightly fingering herself, her breathing grows ragged.

Imagining the rough, big fingers of a man, she falls back on the bed, hair fanned out, back arched as she inserts a digit inside her moist cavern. Quickly, she inserts another, pumping them inside her cunt at a slow and teasing pace, than fast and rough, and slow again.

She's moaning now, and as she hears Ino scream from the next room, she pinches her nipple, and grinds harder on her fingers, eager for release. Desperately fucking herself, she arches back until she finally feels the tight knot in her abdomen release, her wetness coating her fingers as she shakes slightly.

She lies there, not even close to satisfied, and decides that Ino's lucky for her fuck buddy as she hears the blonde's loud finish, she could almost imagine Shikimaru thrusting into her like the animal he is as they both reach their climax together. Sakura's eyes glaze over as she puts her fingers back into her pussy, roughly tearing away her top and skirt so she lies naked, and sweating on the bed.

* * *

The doorman watched the security tape of her room with an air of indifference, and even a bit of amusement.

"Hey, Gaara, stop peeping on the guests, and get back to HQ. Is that really the reason you decided to get that job?"

Gaara flips the tape off, and doesn't even bother replying to his brother as he follows him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

_when I play, I play for keeps_

…_so what's in it for me?_

* * *

Walking down the corridor of the hotel to the old painting of _Lady Macbeth, _Kankuro gingerly removes it from the wall, muttering, "Adeyikino prosmentay, thou shall taunt us with our sins." The bricks silently rearrange themselves to expose a dimly lit passage way. He takes a step down the stone stairway, takes a torch from holder inside, and it lights upon his touch. Gaara follows his brother as he continues down the old passageway, the entrance closing behind him.

They get down to the headquarters of their alliance to find Temari, and Sasuke already waiting for them. Sasuke's seething, and Temari's smirking like a deranged cat. She must have said something to get under his skin. Gaara leans back against the dust-covered wall, crossing his arm over each other. "They're here."

Sasuke practically spits. "No shit."

Gaara narrows his eyes at him in warning. "I believe we may need to change our strategy…I can tell though, you are not going to take to it very well." As he says this, he remains pointedly looking at the Uchiha.

He just scoffs though. "If it will help, I don't care. What do you propose?"

"We recruit them."

Sasuke chokes on his own spit, and Temari laughs viscously beside him. Kankuro is unfazed by the new direction their going in, having read his brother's mind earlier.

"Are you fucking insane!?"

Temari just laughs harder.

Gaara growls slightly. "Pull yourselves together. Temari, we are not doing this to punish Sasuke…though", he smirks, "the bastard deserves it." His sister's laugh dies down, but there's still a wide grin splitting her face in half.

"What the fuck-

"Quiet, you." Gaara won't have Sasuke protest to this, the situation is too perfect, and this could benefit them greatly. "You know where I'm going with this, don't you? That witch got to _you _didn't she?"

"That bitch _raped_ me!"

Gaara nods, attempting to hide his grin. "Indeed, she did."

Kankuro snorts a laugh from beside him.

Sasuke just glares at him. Gaara knows better Sasuke's just sulking. _Spoiled brat._

Looking to his comrades, Gaara pushes himself off the wall to the centre of the three of them. "So it's settled, we will recruit them into our alliance, and reiterate our plan to take out the Akatsuki once and for all."

His siblings nod in confirmation, as Sasuke just grunts.

"So, when do we start?"

.

.

.

.

Shikimaru awakes at dawn to another body beside him. _Troublesome. Not this again. _Hurriedly showering, and changing into grey sweatpants, and a black t-shirt, he leaves the room, closing the door slowly behind him, praying to a God he doesn't believe in, that she doesn't wake up.

Sighing once makes it out of the hotel and out of reach of whatever tantrum that crazy banshee was probably going to throw, he decides to head off to a field nearby so he can lye down, and watch the clouds go by as he pretends – wait, that can't be right, he doesn't honestly care about anything so how can he pretend not to care?

Aah, his mind, what a conundrum.

Making his way to the aforementioned field, a voice makes him stop. "Shikimaru." He turns to see his old…friend _(could he even call her that?)._

He nods in recognition. "Temari."

She smiles, and makes her way beside him. "Merry Christmas, loser."

He raises an eyebrow at her, and resumes walking, with her in step with him. "It's Christmas?"

"For a world-acclaimed genius, you can be a dumbass."

"That's why the _world _recognizes me."

She just giggles, and he smiles a bit. "Well, if that's true, than be wary of any presents you may receive. Don't open it if it's ticking."

"….what if it's a clock?"

"No words, Shika, no words."

Shikimaru doesn't even bother trying to ponder what she means by that. They reach the field, there's a light dust of snow, but he lies down anyway. Temari looks at him oddly. "I'm guessing you're not cold."

He just shrugs. "One of the perks of being half ware wolf."

She sits down beside him, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them.

"So, what is it exactly that you want, Temari?"

Temari turns to him to see that his attention is completely on the clouds. _Some people never change. _Shaking her head slightly, she decides to be blunt with him. "You really are a dumbass, you know?"

He still doesn't look at her.

"Join the alliance; it will benefit us both greatly in the long run."

He doesn't even look surprised. "Don't pretend you don't know who I'm travelling with."

"Che." Temari grimaces a bit. "I know _exactly_ who you're travelling with. I propose they join us as well."

He doesn't even miss a beat. "I reject your thesis, madam."

She glares down at him. "I reject your objection, wench!"

He chuckles lowly.

"Bitch, you know I overrule you."

He just dismisses her. "Go sit on a bench."

"I am on a bench. The bench of the jury and you know exactly what I'm talking about. I could easily get you back in court, and have you found guilty."

"Thy shall be raped by court order."

"How shall thou be raped by an order?

If thou has guard dogs?

And a ticking present under ones tree?

It's rather rude to not accept a gift on Christmas."

She smiles deviously.

He ignores her threat. "If you prick us, do we not bleed?"

"Why, of course-"

"_If you_ poison us, do we not die?

If you tickle us, do we not laugh?"

"…"

At this, he looks at her. "If you wrong us, do we not avenge?"

She's surprised at his menace, but holds her ground. "Thou shall not avenge, because thou shall be found dead. You are only half a creature. You cannot haunt me, kind sir.

So make away with your empty threats,

And get pricked by the Christmas tree."

Shikimaru narrows his eyes, pondering, before he replies.

"Welcome to thy candy market,

Thy should hit thou spot,

It's a poem by sir 50 coins,

An ex-slave from new Britain,

Thou once Snoopious Dogg is more than enough.

Off with their heads!"

He turns to grin at the woman laughing on the floor beside him. _Shikimaru for the win. _

_Maybe he really is a genius._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I don't know what to think about anything anymore."

Currently in Ino's room since room service had yet to clean Sakura's (and that could take a while), Sakura's going to have to put up with hearing the same thing for the hundredth time. After a night of raunchy sex with her boy toy, he was nowhere to be found, and Ino was distraught. _She gets way too emotionally involved. Like, hell, you were drunk, doesn't that make it easier?_

Ino is her best friend, and she should be helpful, but sex was just never an emotional thing for her so she didn't get it. Sighing, she tried to think of what to say to the sniffling girl beside her. Lies aren't going to make things any better so she can't really speak for Shikimaru here, but she can still turn this situation around somehow. Frowning as tears started to fall from her blonde bestie, she could only imagine what she is going through. _It must really suck to be human. Fo sho._

"Ino, sweetie, listen to me." The distressed girl didn't even look her way. Sakura turned Ino's face towards hers, "I'm serious. Stop crying. You're way too pretty for that." Ino smiled slightly as Sakura wiped away her tears with the edge of her finger. The girl's smile wasn't genuine, and Sakura didn't understand why. Ino really is beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl Sakura's ever met, and she told Ino just that, but she shook her head.

"You're just saying that because you have to."

The pinkette snorts. "You know I never say anything out of necessity, and I don't sugar coat shit either. You're beautiful, and crazy hot, and smart, and witty. If Shikimaru can't see that than it's his problem, why are you making it _yours? _Honestly, I don't see the big deal, what are you losing here?"

Surprisingly, Ino actually seems to ponder what Sakura says, but ends up with, "Honestly? The sex is awesome."

They both break out in a fit of laughter.

Sakura falls back on the bed, giggling, and Ino joins her. "Seriously, dudette, you're insane. You can fuck all the guys you want, find the best one, and then just put him on a leash."

Ino grinned. "Yeah, I could so do that…but do you really think I could have anyone I want?"

"Obviously. Have you seen your body? Who wouldn't want to do you?"

Ino giggled, lying on her side, propping her head chin up with her hand, elbow resting on the bed. "You're not going all lesbo on me, are ya?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and mimicked her position. "Oh, you know, I'm just crazy about you Ino-Chan."

"That's Ino-_sama _to you, slave."

"My apologies, mistress."

"Hahaha, my life would be so much easier if I were a lesbian."

At this, Sakura moved closer to her, and without losing eye contact, asked her, "How do you know if you're not?"

Ino shrugged. "You don't."

So she kissed her.

.

Only to hear a knock on the door, 5 seconds later.

They pull apart from the minimal peck.

Ino frowns at the door, then looks to Sakura. Her friend just shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's me."

Ino frowns again, and Sakura sighs, rolling off the bed to unlock the door. She opens it to see Shikimaru looking unruffled, and uncaring. _Douche. _She steps aside so he can come in, and he locks the door behind him. Sakura huffs at him. "Where the hell have you been?"

He ignores the question, and his express changes, suddenly serious. "We've been tracked."

"_What!?"_

Ino and Sakura both yelled in unison.

"You," he said, pointing at Sakura, "are an idiot."

"Hey!"

He uses the same hand to silence her. "Listen to me, you _idiot, _you left clothing of yours in the washroom of the pub, did you not?"

Sakura thinks back to last night.

…

_Fuck._

Ino turns to her, wide-eyed, "You did _what!?" _The blonde gets off the bed, supressing her anger at the man in front of her. "How do you even know this?"

"Temari confronted me today, she's working with Sasuke."

Sakura flops down on the bed, they both turn towards her when they hear the sound. She starts hitting her head repeatedly on the headboard. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Shikimaru turns back Ino. "Yeah, so, this could be a huge problem for us, except, apparently they've tracked us before as well as other rogues. They know our skills, and want us to join their alliance."

Sakura stops her self-mutilation for a moment. "And what did you say?"

The girls look towards him, expectantly.

"We're in."

.

Sakura resumes bashing her head against the headboard until Ino comes to drag her away from it. "Hey! This could be a good thing!"

"We're going to be working with _Sasuke_."

"Uhhh…yeah…?"

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS A GOOD THING?"

"Maybe he doesn't know about what you took for the potion? He probably thinks you're a slut, at most."

"Haha…yeah…at most."

Shikimaru looks confused. "What else would he think?"

"…nothing."

Ino eyes her wearily. "Forehead, what did you do?"

"…nothing."

Shikimaru decided to drop it. "Okay, whatever." He still shoots a confused look her way though. "We're going to meet with them tonight. They're headquarters are in the building, but we're going to be on the move tomorrow so make sure you bring all the necessities, and don't draw any attention to yourselves before we leave.

Ino nods. "Okay, got it."

He turns towards the other oddball. "And you?"

"Uh huh. I'll just be here, in a corner somewhere, yeah."

He rolls his eyes. "Just prepare yourself, you two don't know what you're getting into."

Ino glares. "If you would just _tell us _about your past than we would know!"

He just makes his way out the door, waving slightly behind him.

"Gaaah! Shikimaru! You jerk!


End file.
